Outcast Island
|Source = Franchise}} Outcast Island is a wild dragon nesting ground and home of the Outcast Tribe that appeared several times in the TV shows Dragons: Riders of Berk and Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Later, it also appeared in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. It has also appeared a few times in more recent seasons of Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Geography It is the only place where the Loki Tree can be found and it has no discernible farms. In fact, it appears to be only made of rock and no vegetation appears at all. There is some volcanic activity there, as seen by the magmatic glow inside the mountain in "Alvin and the Outcasts". The island is almost always dark and sullen and appears to have seen very little sunlight. Despite no visible vegetation, "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" implies apples could be cultivated there. Poison Berries also grow there. Beetles as well as Ice Tail Pikes, also live on the island. Even though pikes live in freshwater environments, this is not specifically stated in the Franchise. Appearances Dragons: Riders of Berk Outcast Island is first introduced in the episode, "Alvin and the Outcasts". The resident Outcast Tribe is frequently attacked by the resident dragons there, to the point where Alvin the Treacherous begins his first attempt at locating the 'Dragon Conqueror'. As shown in "Heather Report, Part 1" and "Heather Report, Part 2", when the Outcast leader Alvin the Treacherous found out that dragons could be trained, he had his tribe capture as many dragons as they could hold in hope of using dragons for his own gain. In "Defiant One", Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout got stranded on the island and tried to get home before the Outcasts found them. As shown in "We Are Family, Part 2", following the kidnapping of Hiccup, Alvin learned how to control dragons from the new dragon trainer of the Outcasts, Mildew, and earns the trust of a Whispering Death, bringing a new era to the Outcast Tribe. Dragons: Defenders of Berk As featured in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", following the apparent "death" of Alvin, Dagur and his Berserker Tribe took control of the Outcasts and the Island. During the events of "Cast Out, Part 1" and "Cast Out, Part 2", Dagur arranged a trap for Hiccup, which failed. Dagur then had tests done with dragons, observing their reactions to Dragon Root. He then held Stoick, later Hiccup and Toothless hostage at the Outcast Arena. However, Alvin and Mildew then freed the Whispering death and ended Dagur's control of Outcast Island. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 As revealed in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", for 3 years, Dagur, and his loyal Berserkers and Outcast soldiers, were held here for their crimes. However, a traitor among the Outcasts gave Dagur a key, and he was able to escape. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 During "A Time to Skrill", the Outcasts later abandoned the island when the Skrill came back and destroyed it, looking for Hiccup and Toothless. The Dragon Riders would later find what was left of the buildings and see the Outcasts were nowhere to be found, and then realize that the Skrill was already heading for Berk. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Outcast Island is revisited in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher". Alvin is kidnapped by a group of Dragon Hunter bandits, and leveraged for the native Ice Tail Pikes that live there. Outcast soldiers seek the assistance of Thor Bonecrusher to get their leader back. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Outcast Island appears briefly on Hiccup's map. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Outcast Island is seen twice in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk as both a location searchable by Toothless and a Journey location for Astrid. IN SEARCH IN JOURNEY Astrid can Journey to Outcast Island once Stormfly reaches Level 46. This is a kind of Pick-Your-Own-Adventure activity in the Game. Astrid may find Runes, Iron, Collection items and dragon trap Cogs for other activities, a Mystery or Rare Pack, or an Outsnapper egg. ''School of Dragons Outcast Island does not physically appear in this game currently, but it is mentioned in the Stable Quest "Rebuilding". The player can send non-active dragons from their stables on Quests for rewards and points. Trivia *It is possible the Tavern seen in the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 episode "Last Auction Heroes" is located on Outcast Island, due to the similarity in terrain and the presence of some Outcast Tribe members. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Franchise Locations Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Locations Category:Alvin the Treacherous (Franchise) Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Locations Category:Savage Category:Mildew Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Locations